The LAdy In Red
by BL-is-love
Summary: Ten years later, they're all back for the 10year reunion. Will old lovers find their way to each other? Mostly BL, but also includes NH, JP, RM and SB... it's a oneshot and i suck at summaries, so please read it ya want, of course!


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. If I did, Brooke and Lucas would never break up. Ever**

**Summary: 10 years after they finished high school, the big reunion is on the way. What could possibly happen? Everyone's back in town. BL centric, but also includes other couples [NH, RM, JP**

**I suck at summaries, but please read, it could be something you'd like.**

**And please, leave a review. It would mean a lot.**

**Oh, and I have some pending stories I never finished, simply because the low number of reviews made me think they suck. If you want check them out, and review if you like them, I might continue writing them if I get enough reviews.**

**Off to the story now…**

It's a big day for everyone in Tree Hill. Everyone that belongs to the generation 2007, that is. It's been ten years since they last entered the doors of the Tree Hill High, at least most of them. And now is the time for them all to go back there, one more time. The big 10 year reunion's been carefully planned for the last month, and now it's finally happening. Everything's been set, the school and the gym are decorated. Unlike 10 years ago, the alcohol's been permitted.

"I can't believe it's finally ready" Haley spoke to Nathan. The two of them were standing in the middle of the gym, finishing some last work that was supposed to be done before the big night. Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley's waist, and smiled.

"Ten years ago, you were pregnant" he spoke in a soft tone

"And if I knew he would turn out to be like his dad, I would have had him adopted" Haley said and laughed. Nathan knew she was joking…well, kinda. James' a very hyper kid, he runs around all the time, and just like his dad, he loves basketball. He already broke his arm once, and it scared Haley to death. Luckily, everything went on fine, except the fact that Nathan's been teaching their son to be a typical jock, something like he was before he met Haley. It bothered Haley a bit, but than again there was Lucas to teach the little guy a whole different story.

"What time are we picking up Peyton?" Nathan asked and looked at his watch

"Her plane lands at 3pm. What's the time?" Haley replied

"It's 2:15. We should get going" Nate concluded, and with his arm still around Haley, they walked out of the gym and off to the airport.

"That's it!" Lucas almost yelled once James finally managed to get that three-pointer right. "You're getting better by the day, little guy" he said and rubbed Jamie's hair and they shared a smile. Lucas was spending a lot of time with his god son, mostly because both Haley and Nathan were really busy. They never neglected their kid, but Haley's a teacher and Nathan is the coach of the Ravens, and it takes them a lot of time. Since his first book, Lucas hasn't found an inspiration to write a new one, so now he runs his mom's café and baby-sits little Jamie most of the time. Since Karen and Deb took Lily on a trip all over the world, Lucas has found his peace and quiet in the house, and tried writing his second book but somehow the words didn't come to mind. While he was running to catch the ball, the signature of the old group of friends caught his eye. He stood above them with the ball in his hands, and examined the washed-away names.

"_We're not gonna get sad. Nothing's gonna change now. We're all gonna be friends forever. I know it." Brooke spoke in a shaky voice_

"_Look in 4 years we'll be right back here. Done with college or wherever we go" Lucas continued her words, trying to stop a river of sad emotions overcoming everyone._

"Uncle Luke!" James' voice pulled him back to reality. A reality where him and Peyton were barely speaking, a reality where he hasn't seen or heard from Mouth in 2 years, a reality where he received an e-mail once a month from Brooke, even though he hasn't seen her in years. A reality where he hangs out with Skills when they both have some free time, and sees Nathan and Haley mostly on the weekends. And a reality where he has no clue what happened with Bevin ever since she broke up with Skills, and has seen Rachel a lot. On the magazine covers, though. New reports say she's dating Josh Hartnett, but Brooke's last e-mail claims it's impossible.

_Broody, do you really think Josh likes used-to-be-fat-ass wannabe models? Please, she's famous just because I made her famous, and a few plastic surgeons. Josh won't fall for that, trust me. _

_How've you been, broody? Sorry for taking this long to reply, I've just been busy with all the fashion shows. I swear I'm getting sick of it, I can't wait to get back to Tree Hill. Big reunion coming up, and I've got the perfect plan what to wear. Let me know if you need help with that, ever since you dated Peyton your style's been terrible. No offence._

_Love ya,_

_-Cheery_

A little smile formed on his lips when he read this e-mail, the same smile that appeared now when he was remembering it. Brooke always had her way of making him laugh.

"Uncle Luke!!!" Jamie was now standing next to him and yelling.

Interrupting his thoughts, James finally got his uncle's full attention

"Sorry, kiddo. I got carried away." Luke replied and handed James the ball. "Maybe we should finish for today and get going? I need to go to café and check something, and see if Haley needs some help" he told Jamie who just nodded his head.

He finished the things at the café quickly and went over to Haley's and Nathan's. He left James in his room, telling him to do his homework and call him if he needs help, while he took Haley's laptop and settled himself next to the counter in the kitchen and went online to check his e-mails. He didn't even wanna admit it to himself, but he was hoping there was one from Brooke. And there it was.

_Broody, tonight's the big night? Hopefully, no psycho will attack Peyton this time and I can enjoy the night. Oh, and you know how I told you your sense for fashion sucks? Well, to make you look good, I'm bringing you a tux for tonight. I'll be at your place at 5 to drop it off. Hopefully, you'll be kind enough and let me crash at your place. Just like old times, remember?_

_Xoxo,_

_-Cheery_

He chuckled. He knew Brooke wouldn't let him pick his own tux for tonight, but still, he was glad he's gonna see her. She can crash at Karen's room, nobody's been using it for the last few months. The front door opened, and he quickly closed the laptop, hoping nobody would notice he was using it.

"Anyone here?" he heard Haley yelling, and James running out of the room to hug her.

"Mom!" he exclaimed "I managed to score a three-pointer today" he happily announced to everyone in the room. Lucas smiled to himself, and went out of the kitchen to the hall to greet everyone.

"You are ruining my child" Haley pointed at Lucas

"Hey, turn that finger your way, cuz if you were spending time with him he wouldn't be into basketball this much. He would be a nerd, though…" everyone shared a laugh, and Haley playfully punched Lucas on the arm

"Ouch" he pretended to be in pain, which made everyone laugh again.

He than turned to face Peyton, and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Come here, you." He said and she smiled

"Good to see you, Luke"

_It's been two years since they started college, and nothing was the way it was. They both knew their relationship was falling apart, but for some strange reason they were both holding on to it. Till one day he came to visit her in LA, and they spent the most pleasant evening ever since they started dating. At the end of the evening they realized they haven't even kissed once._

"_Luke, what are we doing?" Peyton honestly asked, both him and herself. Lucas wasn't sure what she was talking about so he just gave her a puzzled look, ushering her to speak on._

"_Do you realize we've been sitting here and talking for hours, without holding each other or kissing?" she asked and that's when he realized it too._

"_Well, that's because we're comfortable with each other, we don't need kisses to prove our love…" he tried to speak but she cut him off_

"_No, Luke. It's because we've became friends. Or maybe we were always just friends. There's no passion between you and me, there's no THAT kinda love." She spoke in soft tone, and he nodded his head while she was speaking, mostly because he knew she was right. If it was Brooke and him, they'd have sex all evening and night, and she'd ask him in the morning what's been up, because their passion would be too strong to be held off. He didn't know why Brooke crossed his mind, but she did. Maybe because their relationship was extremely physical, or because she was the last girl he dated before Peyton – he didn't know. But from that moment he was single again. And he was really glad, because he realized that, throughout all these years, him and Peyton were really better off as friends._

"Good to see you too, Peyt. How's life in LA?" they broke the hug, and all started walking towards the living room, except Nathan who took Peyton's suitcases upstairs to the guest room.

"Don't worry, Luke, I can do it myself" he joked from the stairs, cause Lucas didn't even offer to help.

"I knew you can, little brother" Lucas joked along, and followed Haley and Peyton to the living room.

"LA's good, I'm finally getting some credit for the work I put in, my label just signed some new, really great artists. Something like…a good mixture of Led Zeppelin and Tool. It sounds weird, but they are good" Peyton rambled about her job in LA.

Haley's cell rang and she quickly answered it.

"Hey." She sounded really happy to hear the person on the other end of the line, which draw Luke's and Peyton's attention, and they both stared at her while she was on the phone.

"So, you're gonna make it? Amazing. I can't wait to see you two. Sure I can. See you tonight." She finished the call, and than realized Peyton and Lucas are giving her puzzled looks.

"Who was that?" Peyton asked

"No one important. Just…people calling to confirm they're coming tonight" Haley rambled.

"You only ramble when you're nervous or lying, Hales" Lucas saw through this

"It was Brooke, ok?"

"Than why would you wanna hide it from us?" Peyton asked, really confused with the situation. She hasn't heard from Brooke in ages, really, they've both been busy with their careers and new lives that they forgot about each other. And Peyton was really happy that she's gonna see her former best friend again.

"She wanted it to be a surprise for everyone." Haley tried to defend herself.

"Mom, I'm hungry." James broke the talk that was going on, and Haley was never more happy to hear he wanted food. She just needed this talk to end.

"Come on, let's go feed you." She took James by the hand and turned to the remaining two people in the room "You two hungry?"

"I'm starving, and you were always good at cooking, Hales" Peyton said and stood up to follow them. "Coming, Luke?" she asked

Lucas still found Haley's attitude weird, but he didn't have time to discuss it and worry about it now. It was already 3:30pm, and he needed to go clean up at his own place before Brooke arrives.

"Actually, I need to get going, I need to take care of some stuff. I'll see you all tonight" he said while looking at his watch, and already planning his schedule for the rest of the day. "Bye" he said and waved to Haley and James, and gave a hug to Peyton, and a small kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see ya tonight." She replied, and they all went their ways.

An hour later he managed to do all the chores, and he was sitting in the dinning room waiting for Brooke to appear. He didn't know what made him so nervous about her visit to Tree Hill and his house, but there was just something about Brooke Davis that made him nervous every time she was around. He spent the next 45minutes pacing through the whole house, sitting in the dinning room, shaking his leg nervously till he finally heard the door bell. He jumped off the chair and a huge smile appeared across his face. He took a deep breath in front of the doors and opened them. And there she was. In all the elegance, with a suitcase in her hands, wearing casual jeans and a beautiful red top, her hair in a messy pony tail with a few strains falling over her face, framing it perfectly. He stood there for a few seconds, watching her as if he wanted to make sure she was really there.

"Broody, you should've just told me you don't want me here instead of not letting me come in."

Her raspy voice pulled him back into reality and he shoke his head and smiled.

"Sorry, Brooke, I just…you know you look beautful, right?" he said and took her suitcase from her hands, caring it inside. She followed behind him, and chuckled "Of course, Luke, I always look beautiful" she said in a well-known Brooke Davis fashion with a small smile. But it was wide enough to show her dimples, the cutest dimples Lucas has ever seen.Until know, he didn't realise he missed them this much. And missed her. As soon as he put the suitcase down, he turned to Brooke and pulled her into a hug.

"It's really good to see you, Brooke" he said, not letting her out of the hug

"Good to see you too, Luke" she replied and rubbed his back during the hug. After a few seconds, she broke the hug, and moved towards the fridge.

"Anything for dinner? I'm really hungry" she stated while opening the fridge and searching through it to find some snacks.

"You eat? I though people in the fashion industry don't do that" he joked, which caused Brooke to laugh

"Models don't eat, Lucas. I'm a designer" she laughed and rolled her eyes at his attempt to provoke her.

"If you say so" he replied and went over to the fridge himself to help her get something

"You want me to make us mac and cheese? It won't take me long, but it's gonna be long enough to give you time to take a shower and everything" he said, and already took the cheese out, knowing she would agree.

"Awww thanks, Luke, I love how you make mac and cheese." She replied and went over to take her suitcase.

"By the way, I thought Rachel was coming with you" Lucas stated, after realising the red head wasn't anywhere to be seen

"Oh, no, she's coming with Mouth" Brooke replied casually

"What do you mean – with Mouth?" Lucas was a little confused

"Well, she was in LA to attend some premiere or something, and you know Mouth works as a sports announcer in LA…so they decided to come together. It's not the first time they see each other after we finished high school. They even went on holidays together once. I think Mouth still has a crush on her, but shhh" she rambled and placed a finger over her lips "Don't tell anyone anything about that"

Lucas laughed "He always had a crush on her. Maybe tonight's the night for the long-waited loves to find their way" he said, speaking about Mouth and Rachel, but the idea of him and Brooke crossed his mind too. He turned to fridge than, and she stood still for a few seconds.

"Where shell I take it to?" she asked Lucas breaking the silence, and he parted his attention from the macaroni and focused on Brooke. And her perfect curves. He tried to make himself stop thinking of her this way, but it was impossible. He tried to convince himself it's just because she looks good, and that every man would act that way, but he couldn't explain himself why did he get angry at the idea of "every man" thinking of her that way. It took him a few seconds to reply to Brooke's question.

"My mom's room. Here, I'll carry it for ya" he offered, took the suitcase, and followed Brooke to Karen's room.

"Not much changed here" Brooke stated after seeing that Karen's room was almost the same as it was 10 years ago.

"Well, my mom didn't spend too much time here, she travelled a lot once Lily grew up a bit. That's why I never moved out, here I'm practiclly living alone. I actually think mom, Deb and Lily are gonna move to Italy soon, mom plans to buy a restaurant there and start her own business." Lucas rambled about his mom as if it was the only way not to get sexual thoughts.

"Sounds good. I'm kinda sad I won't get to see Karen while I'm here, tell her I said hi when you hear from her, ok?" Brooke said while going through her stuff, and taking her dress for that night out.

"I will." Lucas said with a smile. No matter how much Karen liked Peyton, there was no girl in Lucas' life she loved more than Brooke. Brooke was like a daughter to Karen, and somewhere deep down, he knew his mom still hoped the two will someday find their way back to each other.

"_Have you heard from Brooke?" Karen asked Lucas right after he entered the café_

"_No, why do you ask?" he asked with a confused face expression_

"_Well, it's been 4 years since she last came to visit here, and it's your birthday today, so I thought she might've called" Karen replied_

_The truth is, Lucas hoped she would call. He wanted to hear from her, after all they remained friends. Or at least that's what he kept convincing himself for the past four years. That Brooke and him are friends. Something they never __**really **__managed to be. In that moment his cell phone rang._

"_Happy birthday, Luke!" he heard her voice practiclly screaming from the other end of the line and immediately his face changed and lit up. _

"_Hey, Brooke. Thanks for calling and remembeing."_

"_Are you kidding? I could never forget your birthday. Hope you're having a great day. Of course, it can't be better than your 18__th__ birthday" she said in a bit sexy, and shy coice at the same time, reminding him of the birthday they spent on the beach, enjoying each other's presence, and than finishing the day with a lot of sex at her place. Lucas chuckled and replied "Nothing can beat that birthday, Brooke"_

"_And I thought Peyton was creative" Brooke let out, hoping it wouldn't become a bit unpleasent convo._

_Lucas laughed at this. Him and Peyton spent his birthdays while they were together listening to music, and just having fun. Sex was involved, of course, but nothing could beat the sex he had with Brooke. It couldn't even come close to that._

"_She is, but not many girls strip for their guys on their birthdays in the sexy lingerie like you do, Brooke. And most of them don't even look half as good as you while doing it" he said, and hoped she wouldn't realise he was imagining it again, remembering it._

_Brooke smiled shyly. "OK, Luke, stop it. I gotta go now, my assistant's calling me. Gotta go, but I'll talk to you soon. Bye, Broody and say hi to your mom for me, please." she said _

"_Bye, Brooke and I will." was all he managed to say before she hung up on him_

"_Was that Brooke?" Karen asked while doing the dishes in the back of the café_

"_A-ha. She told me to say hi for her" he said, trying to get his mind of Brooke in sexy lingerie_

"_Awww she's so sweet. Lucas, I know that smile" Karen said as soon as she turned around to face her son, and as soon as she saw his smile, she realised her son has some feelings left for Brooke._

"_What smile?" Lucas asked, unaware of the fact he was grinning like an in love high school boy._

"_The smile you have right now. You're not over her, are you?" Karen asked him directly, not wanting to go around the topic._

_Lucas' face suddently got serious "Of course I am, mom. Brooke and I are just friends, and I'm just glad she remembered my birthday, that's all" he replied and walked out, with an excuse he needs to help with the customers. Deep down he knew he was just running away from the conversation his mom was starting._

"This is yours, Luke" Brooke said and took his tux out of the bag and handed it to him. "It will need some ironing, but I know you'll like it" she said and he took it with a smile, and turned it around to see it. It was perfect.It was a simple, dirty white suit, with black shirt and red tie.

"And…" Brooke said turning to face him with her dress in her arms "My dress matches your tie, so we're gonna be a perfect couple there. You did plan to take me, right?" she asked a bit confused after realising she planned everything out without really consulting Lucas.

"It's not important who you take to the reunion, but who you take home after it" he replied and curved his eyebrows in a sexy way, and smiled

Brooke smiled back, and with a kink in her eyebrow replied "It's gonna be me both ways, Broody"

"So, I might have a chance with the ex captain of the cheerleaders?

"You're **not** getting lucky tonight" she said as she walked past him, tapping him on the chest. "Especially not with one of americas most famous designers"

"You won't resist my charm, Brooke. You never could" he replied in a louder tone, because she was already entering the bathroom and smiled. He left his tux on the bed and went to the kitchen to prepare the dinner. He realised now that he couldn't deny his feelings. All these years, there was one thing that was missing in his life. And wasn't just love. It was love with Brooke Davis. He knew now why does his heart skip a beat everytime Haley or Nathan mention her, or everytime he recives an e-mail from her. He knew now that no matter what he did, and where he went, the image of Brooke Davis crossed his mind for a reason, and not only old memories. He knew now – he never got over her. He just never really fought for her, at least not enough. She gave her whole self to him, unconditionaly, and he kept hurting her. He didn't deserve her, that he knew. But he wasn't ready to give up from any second he can spend with her. He rubbed his face, and decided to try his hardest to concentrate on everything else, but all he could think about while making dinner was how the dinner was for **Brooke. **

Meanwhile, Brooke was taking a shower, in the bathroom she was in so many times, but the fact it was her and Lucas only in the house made her shiver slightly.

_Cheery, today I saw a girl who looks a lot like you. But than she smiled. And there were no dimples on her face. It made her look a lot less sexy than she was 5 seconds before that. I always loved dimples, I don't know if I could handle a girl without them. The big reunion is in 2 weeks, hopefully you won't forget about it._

_Love,_

_Broody_

She tried to shake the memory of anything connected to Lucas off, but it was imposible, considering the fact he was in the next room. And worse than that – he was in her heart. He always was, but that love was impossible, and Brooke did her best not to spend too much time around him, but she hoped that after tonight, she'd realise it's just left-over feelings because he was the first and only guy she ever loved. But, seeing him looking just like he always did, she realised her heart did skip a beat while they were standing on that door step. It was a love that could never happen. Only Brooke Davis can have any guy on the planet except the one she wants. And he wants her best friend. Peyton was the reason they broke up, Peyton was the one he always ran to whenever he was sad and broken. Peyton was the one he could open up to, the one he could let in. They never had what him and Peyton had, and she knew she could never be as good for him as Peyton was, so she stayed away for the last 10 years. Even after Peyton and Lucas broke up, and it was 8 years ago, she didn't even wanna try getting closer to him. It usually ended with her heart broken, and she couldn't deal with one more.

She left the shower and walked out of the bathroom which lead streight to Karen's room covered up with a towel. She took her cell-phone. There was a text message from one of her friends from New York, and she started typing a reply to it, just to let her know how are things going in Tree Hill. While she was typing the door of the room opened and Lucas entered. After seeing her, he quickly turned around and stood with his back turned to her, facing the door.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were out of the shower, I just wanted to get my tux, and iron it." He started, fighting to find the words because the image of almost naked Brooke he saw for just a part of the second didn't leave his mind.

"It's ok, Luke, you can turn around, it's not like you haven't seen me even more naked than this. Is the dinner ready?" she spoke as normal as she could, but her heart did skip a beat, and she just wanted Lucas to take what's left on her off.

"Errrmmm…yea, it's on the table. I'll just take this" he managed to say and take the tux, trying his best not to stare at Brooke, but he couldn't help but notice how good she looked. She got even more beautiful with the years, her wet brunette hair was falling over her shoulders, making her look sexy. He quickly walked out of the room, mumbling something about waiting her at the table so they can eat together. She laughed at his confusion and just put on whatever she could find in her bag before walking out of the room and off to the kitchen to finally eat.

They were cleaning up after the dinner and Brooke offered to wash the dishes

"You wanna do that? Won't your hands get all dry after that?" Lucas joked

"Very funny, Luke." She replied and was already standing at the sink

"By the way, did you call Haley today?" Lucas asked, after remembering Haley's confusion today after that weird phone call

"No, why?" Brooke replied, a bit confused

"Really? She got this weird phone call, and when me and Peyton asked her who she was talking to, she said you. But, she sounded weird"

"Nope, it wasn't me. Maybe tutor mom finally found someone else to sleep with besides Nathan" Brooke said in a funny way, not really believing Hales would do such thing.

"Brooke, is there anything on your mind besides sex?" Lucas asked and laughed

"Yea, fore play" Brooke replied and rolled her eyes as if the answer was the most obvious thing, which made Lucas laugh. It felt comfortable being around her, like it hasn't been 5 years since they last saw each other. And even that time wasn't for really long, because Brooke had to leave for San Francisco cuz of a fashion show or something, and she spent only 3 hours in Tree Hill.

"So" Brooke's face got serious "Peyton's here too?" she asked while washind one of the plates from the dinner

"A-ha, she came for the reunion too. She said she can't wait to see you" Lucas stated

"I can't wait to see her either" Brooke said with a wide smile. "It's been so long, I hate myself for not keeping in touch with her"

"Don't worry about that, Brooke. Planes, phones and e-mails all go both ways. It's not like she called you or something either" he tried to comfort her

"Yea, I guess you're right. Hopefully, things will change after tonight" she stated, some sort of unexplained sedness in her voice. Lucas rubbed her shoulder, but didn't manage to find any words to say.

"I'm off to take a shower myself" Lucas stated and left her with the dishes and her own thoughts.

An hour later he was sitting in the arm chair in the living room, tapping it with his fingers, nervously waiting for Brooke to finally come out.

"Brooke, we're already half an hour late. Please, hurry up, Haley texted me twice and Nathan called once" he yelled, with no answer. He got up and went to the door of his moms room, and knocked.

"Brooke?" he asked

"Come in, Luke" she replied. He came in and there she was, all dressed up and ready. In her red dress, similar to the one she wore to the prom, in red high-heeled shoes, her brunette hair forming perfect curves and framing her face. Her make-up was also perfect, red lip stick stressing out her sensual lips.

"Wow" was all he managed to say as she stood in front of him looking like that and smiling.

"So, are we going now?" she asked casually, as if she was waiting for him all this time, not the other way around

"Yea, let's go." He replied and took her by the hand. She took one quick glance at their interlaced fingers, but considered it a friendly gesture, so she just went with it.

"You do realise you're gonna be the most beuatiful woman at the reunion?"

"Wasn't I the most beautiful woman at the prom too?" Brooke replied and Luke let out a small laugh which she joined.

"You look good yourself, too Lucas. Probably thanks to the perfect suit I got you"

He laughed again "It's all thanks to you Brooke" he said as they finally reached the front door "I rented us this" he said as he opened the front door, and there was a parked limo with a driver waiting for them

"Lucas, we could've just went with your car"

"Hey, everyone took a limo for tonight"

"Really?"

"Yea, Haley told Mouth he should take one too."

"Speaking of Mouth, him and Rachel already called me two or three times to say they're running late but that they'll probably be there before us. Let's hurry up and get there before they do" she said and they went over to the limo. The driver wanted to open the doors for them, but Lucas nodded his head and said "It's ok, I'll do it". The driver nodded, and went to the otherside of the limo, and took his driving position. Meanwhile, Lucas held out the door for Brooke, and helped her get in.

"Thank you" she said

"Anything for you, pretty girl" he replied, not realising he used the old nickname he had for her again

"It's been so long since someone called me that" she said and smiled

Lucas took a seat next to her

"Let me guess: 10 years?" he asked and chuckled

"Well, it's actually 5. Remember James' 5th birthday?"

"_It's been so long, Luke" she said and wrapped her arms around him, holding on to him tightly. It's been so long since she saw him, and she was really glad she finally got a chance to._

"_Missed you, pretty girl" he replied, causing her to shiver slightly. He didn't notice it, he didn't even realise how he called her, so she just kept quiet, enjoyinh his presence, and taking in his smell._

"I called you pretty girl? Wow, I didn't even realise that" he said and she smiled

It took them around 10 minutes to get to the high school. As soon as the driver stopped the limo, Lucas went out of the car, went to the other side of it, and opened the door for Brooke.

"Let's go, girl" he said and smiled, holding his hand out for her. She took his hand and walked out of the limo, with such grace. A grace that caused everyone who was in front of the school gym to stare at her. Lucas smiled, happy to be the one to walk in there with Brooke Davis' arm under his. They smiled to each other.

"Ready Brooke?" he asked

"I guess so" she replied a bit nervous and they went inside, followed by loud whispers of the part of their class that was standing outside.

"Are they back together?"

"I heard they are, she left some actor for him."

"Brooke was never a one man woman. Maybe she's dating them both"

And many, many others. None of them knew the real truth about Brooke. Nobody of them knew she hasn't had a serious relationship after Lucas. She dated several actors, a model, few sportsman, and even unknown guys, but none of them stayed by her side for more than a few months. She didn't love any one of them. Her heart stilled belonged to the blond boy from Tree Hill, a famous novelist whose piercing blue eyes were locked with her hazel ones right now, as they were entering their high school reunion.

As soon as they went in, all eyes were locked on them. They looked like one of those hollywood couples in their happiest days.

"Brooke!!!" Haley almost screamed as soon as she saw her best friend coming in. Brooke separated from Lucas and gave Haley a big hug.

"It's so good to see you. We missed you" Haley spoke.

"I'm so happy to be here Hales" Brooke replied and parted from Haley as soon as she saw Nathan standing right behind her

"Nate!" she jumped into his arms and he was more than happy to see her as well.

"Brooke Davis honored us with her presence" he joked, causing Haley and Lucas to laugh a bit.

"I promise I'll visit more often" Brooke tried to defend herself.

"How are you guys doing?" she asked, looking from Haley to Nathan and back to Haley

"Really good, Brooke." Haley simply replied "But, let's enjoy this night and we can talk about everything tomorrow. You're staying for a few days, right?"

"Yea, I'll be here the whole weekend" Brooke replied and smiled. "Where's Peyton?" she asked as soon as she realized Peyton was missing.

"She's there…somewhere, I don't know" Nathan replied and smiled.

"Come on, we saved you guys a seat at our table" Nathan said and gestured them to their seats. They took their seats.

"Who's this one left seat for?" Brooke asked when she realized it's a table for 10

"Errmmm…you'll see" Haley replied and took Nathan by the hand, and off to the dance floor.

Brooke and Lucas took their seats and looked around the place. Not much changed.

"Is that Bevin dancing with Skills over there?" Brooke asked

Lucas laughed "Looks like that. Maybe they'll get back together"

"Hopefully." Brooke replied "Maybe you were right, maybe this really will be the night for all the long-awaited loves" she said and raised her glass of champagne. He raised his glass as well.

"Cheers" he said, and the two glasses hit each other lightly. Both of them took a sip out of their glass.

"Peyton" Brooke almost spat her drink when she caught a glimpse of her best friend. Peyton turned around and practiclly ran towards Brooke. The two shared a really long hug.

"I really missed ya, buddy" Peyton stated, tears forming in her eyes

"Missed ya too, P.Sawyer" Brooke replied in a shaky voice. Peyton managed to hold back the tears.

"Don't, P, let's not get sad today. Today's a big, happy day" Brooke said and rubbed her friends shoulder. Brooke looked at the entry, which was slowly opening, and two familiar faces appeared

"Someone's more late than me" she informed Lucas, and they all laughed

Rachel spotted them sitting by the table, and she and Mouth went streight over to them

"The triangle" Rachel said, and Brooke gave her a look before giving a hug to Mouth.

"The slut" she said to Rachel but hugged her as well. As much as they loved provoking each other, Rachel was one of her closest friends, and she loved her very much. Rachel took a seat next to Lucas, using the opportunity that everyone was talking amongst each other to talk to Luke.

"Hey, Luke...is she still the one for you?" she asked him openly, not even trying to hide her intentions. Lucas only gave her a puzzled look, so she continued.

"The blindfolded shot. The _"she's the one for me"_ thing you said all those years ago. That ball hadn't gone in for no reason" was all she managed to say before Skills and Bevin joined them at the table, and the stories of their high school days went on and on for an hour or so.

"And when we went to Honey Grove to get this little guy here out of the jail" Skills remembered their trip in Senior year, and evryone laughed. Except Brooke, who didn't really enjoy this trip, mostly because she walked in on Peyton and Lucas in bed. She looked at Lucas who was laughing along with the others. Nobody saw her pain. And she was glad.

"Awww I love this song" Bevin said as soon as a well-known song Listen To Your Heart by Roxette started.

"Let's dance, shorty" Skills said and already stood up, took Bevin by the hand and they found their place on the dance floor.

"Come on, Hales" Nathan offered his hand to Haley, and the couple went to join Bevin and Skills, followed by Rachel and Mouth.

"Shell we, Brooke?" Lucas held his hand out for her, and she took his hand, and smiled.

They were all dancing and having fun on the dance floor. Everyone except Peyton who was sitting there, alone.

"Wanna dance?" a familiar voice said behind her. She quickly turned around, wanting to make sure she heard right. And she did.

"Jake!" she almost screamed and wrapped her arms around him.

It was hard to believe but he was really there. All their friends were staring at the two.

"Say hi to them first" Peyton pointed with her head after she saw them all looking. Jake did as he was told, but after a few seconds was back to Peyton

"Now let's dance" he said and took her by the hand. The ten friends were dancing, talking among each other, and laughing a lot. Bevin and Skills soon shared a kiss, and officially got back together.

"Let's go for a walk" Mouth whispered to Rachel's ear and they went out of the gym, off to school halls.

"God, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss this place." Rachel said while looking around

"Yea, me too." Mouth replied. They were both washed over with the memories of high school, both good and bad. From every Raven's game, to the school shooting.

"Mouth, remembered the black out in junior year when you were at my place?" she asked him and he just nodded

"Well, you said back than that you will kiss me once you know I'll have the need to do it again the next day" she said, and he got a little shy. She pushed him to one of the lockers, and held his arms pressed to the lockers behind. Their faces were only a few inches away from each other

"Than what the hell are you waiting for?" she asked, but instead of a kiss, Mouth managed to change their places, and now he was holding her against the lockers.

"Did that hurt ya?" he asked

"A bit" Rachel replied, a bit confused with Mouth's attitude.

"Well, that's your problem" he said and they both smiled. Less than a second later, Mouth's lips were pressed onto hers, deepening the kiss and letting all the lust for Rachel he has been holding in all these years out.

"I love you, Marvin McFadden" Rachel said when their lips parted, causing a wide smile to appear on Mouth's face.

"I love you too, Rachel Gatina. I always have" he replied and leaned in for another kiss.

"Jake, where's Jenny?" Peyton asked as they were spinning around on the dance floor

"She's at my parents' place. I'm staying there for a few days. How about you? How's your life been?"

"It's been…busy, I guess. I just focused on my career, that's all. Now that I'm here, I realise what I was missing all this time" she looked him streight in the eyes while saying that. There was something about Jake that made her heart skip a beat. Something that made her believe he maybe really was the one for her. He smiled nostalgicly, remembering all the things they went through together.

"You know, Jenny asked about you a few times, after seeing some of the pictures of you I have lying around the house" he spoke softly

"I really wanna see her again. Would it be a problem if I dropped by tomorrow?" she asked with some insecurity

Jake smiled "Of course it wouldn't be a problem. You're always welcome in my house"

"Jake…" she looked to the floor, struggling with words, but she could feel his questioning look on her, a look that made her continue "Do you remember the last time we saw each other?"

"Yes, 11 years ago, in Savannah" he nonchalantly replied, trying to hide the sadness memory of that day brings "When you left me to go and fight for Lucas" he continued, knowing this words hurt him more than they hurt her.

Peyton could see the pain in his eyes. A pain she was sharing with him. A day hasn't gone by in the last few years that she hasn't regretted that decision. She thought so many times about calling Jake, but she never knew what to say. She knew any words could sound wrong and selfish. She even wanted to call him and ask if he wants her label to sign him as an artist, but she was afraid it would be hard for her to watch him all the time. She pulled herself back from the memory of their last goodbye, and continued the story.

"Remember what you said that day?" she looked him in the eye, and tried to sound as casual as possible, knowing fully it's hard.

"Yes, I told you to go and get Lucas and that I'll be waiting for you right there if you ever decide to come back." He replied, saddness overcoming him. He spoke quietly, with a lump in his throat, trying to sound as if he didn't care anymore.

"I wanted to come back so many times." Peyton spoke a few seconds later, her voice barely above a whisper, and Jake struggled to hear her.

"Why didn't you?" he asked, and tears were forming in his eyes. He tried his best to hold them back, and for now it went well

"I don't know. I guess I was scared. Of…you, and the feelings. And I was scared that there was already someone else in your life, maybe even Nikki. And I couldn't deal with that" her voice was thrembling, and she just needed him to hold her close, but his eyes were locked onto hers.

"Well, now you know how I felt when you left" he replied, and a tear rolled down his cheek, causing a few tears to fall down Peytons

"I never meant to hurt you" she tried to speak, but he cut her off, his words cutting her like a knife

"And you probably never meant to hurt Brooke either, but somehow you managed to hurt us both in one day" he spoke through his teeth. His words made Peyton cry, and she ran outside. Jake stood in the middle of his old classmates, not knowing what to do.

"What happened?" he heard Brooke ask him

"I…I don't know. We talked about old times, and about how she hurt both me and you, and she just ran out" he replied. He didn't move, he didn't even blink. He felt bed for what he said, but a part of him just wanted Peyton to feel the pain he felt ages ago, when she left.

"Why, Jake? It's in the past"

"Don't tell me it doesn't hurt you from time to time now too, Brooke, because I would know you're lying. I can see it in your eyes. You still love Lucas, and you never fully forgave Peyton for stealing him from you" Jake was looking her in the eyes, and Brooke knew he was right. She nodded her head, and half smiled.

"But, if we don't learn to forgive, and move on, we'll never get anywhere Jake. One thing I learnt from all that drama is that talking about it can solve it. Can help you get over it. I will never forget what both Lucas and Peyton did to me, but I forgave them both" she tried to come up with an explanation, but it didn't work. Jake could see right through her. He curved his eyebrows and simply asked "Did you?". His words rang in Brooke's ears, and she couldn't help but look down to the floor.

"I…I don't know." She replied quietly

"Why do you think you two lost touch? Because she still feels guilty and you still haven't forgave her. And things will never get better unless you two don't talk it over" he said, his hands in his pockets. Brooke nodded.

"I'm gonna go find Peyton." She hugged Jake, and he hugged her back.

"Thank you" she whispered in his ear and went out.

"I knew I'd find you here" she told Peyton as soon as she found her in the school library "You always loved this place."

Peyton stood there, silent.

"I'm so sorry, Brooke" she finally spoke, and tears ran down her face. Brooke was confused, the only thing she could do was hug Peyton.

"Hey, hey, sorry for what? You ok, P?"

"I just…I know I caused you too much pain, and I'm so sorry about it. If I was't so selfish, maybe you and Lucas would be happy together. But, I always want what I don't have. Just like I wanted Lucas when he was with you. I know I shouldn't have said anything, but I didn't know what to do, Brooke" Peyton's sobs became louder, her voice barely heard.

Brooke softly played with her hair, not letting go from the hug

"Shhh, it's ok now. I'm not gonna lie, you did hurt me bad back than, but it's in the past. I'm just sorry it influenced our friendship as much as it did." Brooke was crying also now, and the two girls shared a long hug, before heading back to the reception.

"What's wong, Brooke?" Lucas whispered in her ear as soon as they came back

"Nothing. Peyton and I…just had something to take care of. But, we're good now, it was just a bit emotional" she replied in his ear and smiled.

"I'm glad everything's fine" he said.

"Jake…" Peyton approached him as soon as she and Brooke came back to reception

"Peyton, sorry for the way I acted before…" he spoke in all honesty

"No, it's ok. You were right" she replied

"So, you and Brooke ok now?" he asked. She curved her eyebrows "How do you know?" she asked

"I had a little talk with Brooke" he replied and smiled. Peyton smiled back.

"So, listen…how about I offer you two things and you decide if you want any of them" she said and chuckled. Jake was a bit surprised but decided to hear her out

"OK, first, I want you to be the next unknown artist my label's gonna sign. Your music is amazing, Jake, and it comes from the heart. I'd hate it if the world missed out on you" she spoke and smiled. He smiled back

"OK, well, I can tell you right now that I do accept that offer. What's the offer number 2?" he replied and smiled.

Peyton looked down to the ground, then locked her eyes with Jake's.

"The other offer is…giving us a chance again" she spoke quickly, as if she was scared of her own words. She was in a way, not scared of her words, but his answer

"Peyton…I…I don't know what to say" he said honestly, he was afraid of losing her again

"Jake, don't say a thing. Just give me a chance to prove you how much you mean to me. Give me a chance to show you that I do feel bad for what happened in the past. I know it was all my fault, but I want to fix it" she said and after a few seconds crashed her lips on his. He didn't pull away.

"Brooke?" A familiar voice said behind her back, but she wasn't sure who it was. Both her and Lucas turned around to face this person, and they were both surprised to see him standing there. Brooke practically jumped off her chair and gave a hug to the man standing in front of her

"Chace! I can't believe you're here" she spoke. Completely opposite to her excitement, was Lucas's blank face. He couldn't believe Chace was there. He just hoped this guy wasn't back to get Brooke.

"Hey, Lucas" Chace said and held his hand out to greet him too.

"Hey" Lucas politly replied, and faked a small smile "How've you been?"

"Pretty good, I never thought being a pilot can take away this much from you" Chace answered "How about you?"

"I'm doing well, too, running my mom's café and working on my second book" Lucas replied

"I hope it turns out well for you" Chace spoke and smiled honestly. Lucas and him were never friends, but from everything he heard from Brooke, Rachel and Mouth back in the days when him and Brooke were dating, Lucas was an amazing guy.

"Thanks man" Lucas replied, and with less fakeness, he offered this guy an honest smile.

"Hey, would you mind if I still it from you for a few minutes?" Chace asked him and already took Brooke's hand. And there it was. To Lucas it felt as if this guy was actually trying to make him mad. He knew Chace had no such intentions, but still he couldn't help but feel the need to punch him, or at least tell him to stay away from Brooke. Instead of that he offered another fake smile "Sure thing,man" and turned around to the table again, grabbing a glass of vodka that was in front of him, shoting it down his throat.

"So, Brooke…how have you been?" Chace asked her as they spun around on the dance floor

"Good. Busy. I don't know." She chucled, and he joined her "Works take a lot of my time, and other than that, I barely have time for anything" she replied.

She danced with Chace for the next 2 songs, and when the third one started, suddently she felt someone's hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see who it was.

"May I?" Lucas asked Chace, and with a smile Chace let go of Brooke and went to find his way. Even back when he was dating Brooke, he knew Lucas still had feelings for her. And he knew Brooke had feelings for him. He was maybe one of the rare people who see the love they have for each other in their eyes. Maybe because all those years ago he hoped the same spark would appear in Brooke's eyes when she looks at him. It never did. That spark belonged to Lucas Scott. And so did Brooke's heart.

"So, having fun?" was Luke's first question when they started dating to a well-known song "Lady In Red"

"Yea. It feels good to be home" she replied.

"It feels good to be here…with you" he said the almost exact same lines he used all those years ago, when he promised to save her. She gave him a puzzled look, she didn't know where was this heading.

"Brooke…remember that night when I promised to rescue you?" he reminded her. She nodded

"Why are you bringing this up?" she openly asked him

"Because, Brooke, all I see you do is work, work, work. Do you seriously enjoy this life? Do you really want it all _that _way, Brooke?"

"Lucas…" she tried to make him stop, but couldn't. She knew where this was going, and deep down she knew he was right – all she did was work.

"Brooke, you need to relax. Have more time. Spend more time with your friends. And right now – you need someone to save you from this situation you got yourself into. You need to live this life, you need something to fulfill your life, and we both know your career's not it"

She nodded again. "You're right, and I know you are" she spoke, and he cut her off again.

"My mom is gonna stay in Italy, I know it for sure now. She's gonna start her business there, open a restaurant. She needs to sell her café….so, I thought about… you buying it, making it a C/B boutique and … running it from here. Move back here, Brooke. James misses you. Nathan and Haley miss you. _I _miss you." He spoke softly, trying his best to persuade her.

"Lucas…I…I don't know what to say" she was caught off-guard with the "I miss you" part. She didn't expect to hear it from him again. Ever.

"Say yes, Brooke" he kept convincing her

"The idea is good. I supposed it could work if I flew to New York once a week or something. I guess…this is a yes." She replied and smiled. He smiled back and pulled her closer to him, letting his cheek caress hers. Enjoying the warmth of her skin.

"Brooke, there's something more" he whispered in her ear "I'm saving you right now. And I promised to rescue you only if you rescue me back" he kept whispering. She pulled her head away a bit, in order to look him in the eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" she was surprised Lucas would ask for something in return, that wasn't the way he was.

"There's only one thing I could ever ask from you. Only one thing that I _need _in order to live a happy life again" he said, looking her straight in the eyes. After a few moments of silence he continued "_**You"**_

"I've been empty on the inside ever since we broke up. I can't do anything right without you. I can't smile without you. I miss you, Brooke. I miss the way we used to be. Rachel reminded me today of one important moment of my life, a moment I almost forgot about. Back in our senior year, when you insisted on us being non-excusive and I went out with Rachel, I told her you were the one for me. She tied my shirt over my eyes so I cannot see a thing and dared me to make a shot – blindfolded. She said that if it's fate, and you're the one for me, the ball will go in." he said, and stopped there. Brooke got teary eyed, and was about to cry right there, in his arms.

"And what happened?" she managed to ask, although she already knew the answer

"It went in" he simply said, still locking his piercing blue eyes on her hazel ones.

She crashed his lips on his, without saying a word. They shared a sweet, romantic kiss, and she pulled away minutes later.

"You are still the guy for me, Lucas. I love you" she said and he held her up, causing her to let out a short scream.

"I love you too, pretty girl" he replied and spun her around, causing everyone to stare at them.

He took her in his arms, and started walking like that to the exit. The whole class was staring at the two, applauding.

"Finally" Nathan whispered into Haley's ear as they watched their friends live the party together.

"Told you I'm gonna be the one you're gonna take home after the reunion" she said and a small laugh escaped her lips. He chuckled "Yea, but you also said I'm not getting lucky tonight…and we still have to see about that." He spoke while holding her in his arms, carring her like a Prince Charming would do for his Princess. She wrap her arms more tightly around his neck and whispered to him "well, I lied" before leaning in for another kiss.

**There! Hoped you enjoyed the story. And I hope everyone had an amazing New Year's Eve! Best wishes for the 2008!!!**


End file.
